Melting Ice
by LoveFaithxx33
Summary: They were polar opposites- the flame of Gryffindor and the snake of Slytherin. He hid himself behind a mask of cold indifference, she hid her problems behind her prudish ways. will a newly-fixed Hogwarts, a masquerade, and a peaceful snowy night help them open up?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was taking her nightly walk through Hogwarts when she heard someone speaking. The voice came from somewhere not too far away, but it was muffled. Her curiosity was piqued and it carried her closer to the voice. When she turned the corner she saw the back of someone- someone with silvery strands of hair and a black and green robe- Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to be caught snooping, Hermione quickly stepped back and pressed herself against the rough stone wall. As she listened, she noticed that Draco was talking to himself.

"He doesn't understand! No one does! I didn't want to do it- not at all! I regret everything and I just wish…" He sighed and his frantic pacing slowed to a stop. She heard a weird scraping sound, and before she could figure out what it was, he began to speak again.

"No one will ever understand," He whispered, sounding very much deflated.

Upon hearing this, she knew exactly what to do. Hermione quietly took her wand and made herself look like the first thing she could think of, Moaning Myrtle, as she knew Draco would never trust her. When she finished, she hid her wand, took a deep breath, and stepped (or floated) out of her hiding place.

***A/N: This story is also posted on my sister's profile (Love the Night), as she is helping me to edit my stories. We've decided to post the chapters on both accounts to make things easier. Anyway, hope you like the story and please review, follow, and comment on the story! Thanks, Faith.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she came around the corner, Draco rose from his crouched position at the base of a wall and put a callous sneer on his face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" He put a nasty emphasis on 'you.'

To make her act believable, she sniffed a few times before responding. "W-well I heard someone talking, and the sounded upset. I came to see if they needed help, or if they just wanted to talk- as I know how it feels to have no one." Hermione had no idea where that last part came from. All she knew was that as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. "But it seems you don't want anyone, so I guess I'll go now," she sniffled a few times again before squeaking out the sentence.

"Good. I don't need anyone anyway. I'm perfectly fine by myself," He spit out.

Hermione was suddenly frustrated by his comment. "Well sorry to knock you off your high horse, but every person needs someone. Everyone does, and you are **NO** exception," She snapped and turned away; ready to leave the contemptuous man alone.

"Please, wait. I'm sorry," Draco whispered so softly that Hermione was not sure if she actually heard him. She spun, midair, and faced him. She stayed quiet, somehow knowing if she spoke, he would back into his cold-iron shell again. After a few minutes, Draco broke the silence. He told her everything.

***A/N: Haha, I think I'll end it here! I have the first few chapters written out, but I'm trying to space them out so that I have time to keep writing. If I don't, I will probably end up posting everything I have, and then with my luck, I will get a major thing of writer's block. Make sense? ...Probably not, lol. If you don't think I should wait to post the chapters, let me know. if I get enough people who think so, I will consider it. Thanks, Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured when he had finished.

"For what? Nothing I said was your fault." Draco looked genuinely confused.

"I know, I just wish that had never happened."

"You don't really know me, so that doesn't make sense."

"It does not have to make sense." Draco stayed silent for a while and Hermione almost wished he knew it was her talking and not Moaning Mertle.

"I just wish things were different. Because of the war, and even before it, I am forced to hide myself. I continue to wear the mask my parents and the Dark Lord told me to wear. Without it, I feel naked, powerless. I can't break the ice." He closed his eyes when his voice broke. A single tear fell, forming a lone trail from his eye to his noble chin.

"Perhaps you just need someone to melt it for you. Not break it, it's such an abrupt and hateful notion; but melt it." She kept her eyes on his face as she said this. Draco's eyes shot open when she finished. His eyes met hers; they were full of fractured wishes and hopelessness.

"Maybe. Unfortunately, no one wants to- not even you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was back to her own body, and very cold. She drew the blankets on her dorm bed even tighter around her. She blinked her tired eyes and shifted to a more comfortable position. She had given up on sleeping hours before, being too busy thinking about her conversation with Draco.

"_Not even you."_ His words ricocheted through her head and heart. She wondered who would do this to a person. '_His parents had a part in this! If they truly loved him, then they wouldn't have told him to b someone he's not. I hate them for it!' _Shock slammed through her body at the direction her thoughts took. Shaking it off, she resigned herdelf to another long day and got up, shivering as her feet brushed the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione left the common room, it was only 4:30 in the morning, so she decided to head to the library. She tread quickly through the corridors, knowing Filch liked to patrol in this part of the castle. Why he worked during these ungodly hours, she had no idea. '_Who am I to judge?' _She thought. _'I'm doing to same thing!' _Her thoughts came to a close when she stopped on front of the library. Hermione pulled the key to the library that Madame Pince had given her in case she needed a late night study session, out of her pocket and stepped quicklyinto the spacious room.

She grabbed a random book from a shelf that sat at her eye level and walked to her favorite chair in the library; gradually relaxing the closer she got to it. She dropped ito the plush, red chair at the very back of the library and opened the book-_ The Biography of William Shakespeare._

**_'William Shakespeare was born April 26, 1564, in Stratford-Upon-Avon in England. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in to house of Ravenclaw. At the age of 18, he married Anne Hathoway, a muggle. Throughout the years, he became a famous playwright to the muggle__ world..._'**

Hermione stopped reading, getting caught up in her thoughts again. She closed her eyes and rubbed the base of her nose when her thoughts became overwhelming. She desperately grasped for a piece of parchment and a quill from the table beside her and began to write frantically. She was so engrossed in her work that she was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that observed her from the shadows and the salty tears that ran down her cheeks.

A/N: Hey! I APOLOGIZE! I HAVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP IN SCHOOL, BABYSITTING, FAMILY, ETC THAT I FORGOT ABOUT UPDATING! I hope you guys can forgive me! I posted three extra chapters to make up for it. Hands out compensation cookies! Reviewing is very much appreciated-Dumbledore says so! XD


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK... sooooo, I am very bored & my mom hasn't kicked me off her laptop yet so HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD ps. Am I spelling Mertle right? im pretty sure this is how the book spells it, but I am not entirely sure. If anyone knows, plz let me know! Enjoy-

Draco had been unable to sleep after talking to Moaning Mertle and had decided to roam the castle. However, around 4:40 in the morning, he heard footsteps. Thinking it was Filch, he hid behind a statue labeled _Helga the Great._ He peeked around the statue's thick frame in time to see the back of Hermione Granger's head. How he knew it was her? _'No one else has hair like that._' he seemed a bit unnerved and he was curious as to what she was up to, so he followed her with a silent gait that his father would be proud of. He choked on that thought. _'Don't think of him right now... or ever._' He decided to follow her, _'Not because I care or anything,_' he told himself. _'I just want to see what Mudblood is up to...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** You know what? I have nothing else to do and more chapters written... how about I post them all, or however many I can? I think I will. Review, follow, message me, etc. Enjoy- Faith~

Draco had a problem. He was huddled behind a row of book cases, watching Hermione from the cracks between two books, _Prophetic Stars _and _Photogenic Trolls. _He noticed streaks of silver lining her cheeks and found he did not like them there and wanted to help- which he desperately tried to ignore without much luck. Knowing she wouldn't trust him, he quietly used his wand and transfigured himself into the only thing that he thought she would not second-guess being up at that time- Nearly Headless Nick. '_Gross... so this is what it feels like. I never want to be a ghost.' _He thought before moving from behind the bookcase and towards the crying Gryffindor.

**A/N:** Hahaha, me again! btw- I just searched the books and I found out I was spelling it wrong... oh well. At least I know now!


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir Nicholas!" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she quickly wiped the tears offof her face.

"What are you doing up so very early, Gr-Miss Granger? Are you ok?" Draco mentally slapped himself. He almost broke character- and he JUST started talking!

"I'm fine, I just came to do some studying, I-err- have a Transfiguration test tomorrow. Today, I mean!" She rushed.

'She is a terrible liar,' He mused. "I may be dead and almost headless, but I assure you, my eyes are just fine. I saw those tears. Did something happen?" Draco surprised himself with the realization that he truly wanted to know.

Hermione sighed and began to tell him everything.

A/N:Faith here! Alright! So my sister told me she is only going to post the first chapter of this story on her profile. this may change, but for now, the rest of the story will only be on my profile. Please review and message me! Snape will dock points if you don't! XD ~Faith


	9. Chapter 9

"People either don't take me seriously or they take me too seriously," Hermione shook her head, and with a short laugh that lacked humor, she continued. "I just wish I didn't feel as if I have to prove myself with just about everything."

"Well, dear, why do you feel that way?"

"Well, not only do Harry and Ron see me as a girl who is only good for studying and being friends with, I just feel the need to prove that I'm not the useless muggle-born some others think me to be. And believe me, they don't forget to announce their thoughts about me. I'm just a mudblood after all." She said dryly.

Draco felt a jab of guilt when she called herself a mudblood- and Malfoys don't feel guilty. '_It sounds... wrong coming from her.'_

"Well," He tried to think of something to say. "You do study a lot..." He said feebly. '_Stupid.'_

"I know. I do love to learn, but I am still a person- a teenager at that, and though I am not particularly fond of breaking rules-" He held back a snort, "I still enjoy having fun."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"Them who? Ron? He would just gape at me and then drag me to the library. Harry? He would laugh it off, and then after realizing I'm serious, act all awkward around me. All of the girls would do either of those, and Malfoy?" Draco was fearful she had somehow found out it was him until she resumed speaking.

"Malfoy would turn it into some rude joke, insult me more, and never let me hear the end of it." Hermione shook her head. "I'd rather not say anything. The truth hurts right?" She said while staring at the wall next to her.

"Hermione, whatever he says to you is NOT the truth," Draco said. He stared pointedly at he as if trying to push his words into staying in her head. Hermione on the other hand, seemed to find the wall quite interesting and didn't turn her head to acknowledge his statement.

'_One conversation with her and I'm already feeling... bad? No! Just different. Yeah, different.' _He sighed inwardly. '_Something's wrong with me'_


	10. Chapter 10

**_The next few weeks past with little interaction between the two students. Little did they know, their fake identities were about to fail._**

**Hermione:** Hermione was making her way to the Common Room when she saw Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, Gryffindor ghost, on the set of enchanted stairs above her.

"Sir Nicholas!" She called, knowing he did not appreciate the nickname, Nearly Headless Nick. The ghost glided towards her with a slightly wary expression. '_Must've just been near some troublesome students.' _

"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with, Miss Granger?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to thank you for talking to me a few weeks ago." When he looked confused, she clarified, "You had a chat with me in the library; I was rather upset..."

"Are you sure, Miss? I apologize, but I have no recollection of said conversation." He gave a small smile. "It may have been Peeves," He suggested with a sympathetic look.

"Perhaps. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll let you on your way," Hermione replied.

"Not a problem. Goodbye." With a final nod, he disappeared.

Hermione's mind reeled. '_It couldn't have been Peeves, he would have done something bad before you could say '_snitch'. _But if it wasn't Peeves, who was it?'_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hahaha, Hermione's talk with Sir Nicholas was pretty calm... What now? XD**

**Draco:**"But, Drakie! You promised!" Pansy all but shrieked.

"Yes, yes," Draco said dismissively, pushing Pansy away. When she, yet again, tried to stick herself to his arm (much like a piece of thin plastic that, no matter what you do, refuses to let go of your fingers.), Draco yelled, "For Salazar's sake, get off! I need to use the loo!" When she tried to follow, he glared at her and continued walking.

'_Finally! She's gone!' _He thought after walking through two corridors without a pouting Pansy behind him.

After a few minutes of searching for a random restroom, Draco noticed water leaking into the hallway. '_I must be on... _HER _floor. Great, well, she _did _help me... I guess I should thank her.' _He went rigid after that thought. '_Thank her? Merlin, what did Granger do to me? Oh well...'_

Draco took a deep breath and walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle's cries stopped abruptly when she noticed Draco standing next to a broken sink that had entirely too many soggy, brown paper towels in the basin.

"What do _you _want?" **SNIFFLE. **"You here to make fun of me too?" She said in a high-pitched whine.

Draco fought to hide a wince, '_My poor ears,' _and said, "I just came to thank you."

"What?" **HICCUP.**

"I came to thank you for, well, consoling me a few weeks ago," He said, hating having to repeat himself; an expression of gratitude, no less.

"I knew it!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You were her to make fun of me! I didn't talk to anyone a few weeks ago. I was up here flooding this floor!"

"I thought-"

"Well I didn't!" She bellowed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she flew ungracefully into the nearest toilet, causing the water to splash to the floor.

"Okaay," Draco said. He walked out of the bathroom feeling very confused. "Then who was it?" He asked his shadow, which was in front of him as he walked past a torch, leaving it flickering behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just because he is awesome, Dumbledore's speech will be entirely in **BOLD**! I think my mom's laptop will hate me by the end of this chapter... Oh well, it will live... or not. 'Cause it's not alive in the first place! Hahaha! Get it? Did ya? No? Fine... _Grumblegrumblegrumble... _:-P Enjoy~

**"I have a few announcements!" **Dumbledore boomed, effectively quieting the students. **"No one is to use the stairs that lead to the 5th floor on the let wing of the castle- unless they want to fall to their deaths," **At this, he looked sternly at the students over his half-moon glasses. **"And be careful in the halls- the bathrooms have flooded again."**

Dumbledore clapped his hands. **"Now, for the exciting news! There will be a Christmas Eve dance and everyone must attend!" **Many students started to complain about leaving Hogwarts for winter break.

**"Hush!" **When all was quiet, he continued. **"You will leave Hogwarts at the normal time, but come back two days before the dance. There will be portkeys to send you all home for Christmas Day. As compensation for the two lost days, there will be no lessons on the last two days before you leave for break. Instead, there will be Hogsmead trips to gather what you will need for the dance. 1st through 3rd years will go on the first day and 4th through 7th, the second. Your' parents have already been contacted."**

**"Now, for the dance. You may wear any color, but everyone must have a mask. You do not need to buy one. After you get your dresses and robes, a mask that matches your outfit and personality will appear to you and only you until you wear it at the dance. At midnight, everyone's mask will magically disappear and reveal who is underneath. Do not try and take the mask off during the dance, it will not. If you have any questions, ask your house head. Thank you." **Dumbledore smiled and sat back down in his seat.

The students began talking about the new arrangements immediately.


End file.
